


Little Girl

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd go over for coffee, they'd talk and share memories of the good times and then he'd spend the night, their grief and love tangling like the silk sheets on her bed. In the morning, he'd get up and dress silently, seeing on her face all the reasons they couldn't do this again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community ds_snippets
> 
> Unbeta'd and heavily influenced by my current state of weepy melancholy. Sorry.
> 
> Prompt: jewel

Somewhere deep in his heart, Ray wasn't sure she was coming. He was never sure.

He sat next to the gravestone, daffodils clutched in his hand and wondered, as he always did, where their lives had gone so wrong.

Blanche Estella Kowalski  
1991

"A star shone at the hour of our meeting."  
-J.R.R. Tolkien

"She would be six today."

He looked up at Stella. He hadn't even heard her approach. He reached up and grasped her hand, tugging gently. Gracefully, Stella sat down, leaning against him. "I know, Stella."

"Six years old. She'd be in the first grade." There was a long pause while she wiped away the tears. Ray handed her a handkerchief, sat silently while she blew her nose. "Oh, Ray."

He breathed in slowly, steadily. It still hurt. He wondered if it would always hurt _so fucking much_. "Sometimes I try to imagine what she would have looked like." He idly stoked the back of Stella's hand. "Blond hair, blue eyes. Would she have been a little lady, or a tomboy? Would she have taken after you, all elegance and calm, or would she have been more like me?"

They sat quietly, grieving. There was nothing more to say, hadn't been since that night their daughter had entered their lives and then slipped away.

Afterward, neither of them wanted to be alone. "Ray, you want to come over for some coffee?"

"Sure, Stella."

He'd go over for coffee, they'd talk and share memories of the good times and then he'd spend the night, their grief and love tangling like the silk sheets on her bed. In the morning, he'd get up and dress silently, seeing on her face all the reasons they couldn't do this again.

Nothing changed. Nothing would ever change.

-fin-


End file.
